1. Field
The present disclosure relates to a new and improved digital-imaging based code symbol reading system and method of operating the same in both hand-held and hands-free modes of operation.
2. Brief Description of the State of the Art
In most handheld digital imaging systems, motion blur occurs when an image is taken while the hand holding the system is vibrating or shaking, during the integration period of imaging system. Such motion blur occurs in such captured images even when the vibration is slight and not readily observable to the human eye.
A variety of methods have been developed and disclosed in the following Patents and Patent Application Publications to reduce motion blur in camera-type hand-held imaging systems: U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,924,837; 7,539,403; 7,565,068; and 7,657,164; and US Patent Publication Nos. 2006/0238621 and 2010/0078479.
However, none of these prior art systems provide a simple and reliable way for a hand-supportable imaging-based bar code symbol reader to prevent the introduction of motion blur into the digital images of bar code symbols to be read by the system, caused by the vibration, shaking and/or movement of the hand of the system operator.
Thus, there is great need in the art for new and improved ways of preventing the introduction of motion blur into the digital images of bar and other code symbols to be read by the system, while avoiding the complexities, shortcomings and drawbacks of the prior art methods and apparatus.